


【彬曜】甜短打一發完

by paraselene777



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene777/pseuds/paraselene777
Summary: 警告⚠️本篇文無腦無名無文筆純開車我是曜漢泥塑粉立志扛下凹曜大旗





	【彬曜】甜短打一發完

**Author's Note:**

> 當初接蘋果分明看到好多人說要嗑彬曜的！！！！！  
> 結果呢！！！都是大騙子！！！  
> 太餓了！！！我自己開車！！！

金曜漢醒來的時候，他的胸部被人揉得變紅，乳頭也硬得像糖果。  
不過這些還不是大問題，他很敏感，全身都敏感，他是被脖子上的舌頭吵醒的。  
在耳垂後方的位子，已經被宋宥彬又舔又咬又含的出現了紅印。  
那是金曜漢的敏感帶。  
不是會讓他癢得笑個不停、像蚯蚓一樣全身扭的那種。  
而是當宋宥彬不停用鼻頭蹭著、用雙唇按壓、吸允那個地方時，會從更深處喚醒的一種隱忍似的刺激。金曜漢不知如何形容，他只知道每當這男人埋進他的頸窩、像蛇一樣咬住那塊軟肉，他就逃不了了。  
他會因為害怕而想避開，同時又因為好奇的感受更多而把身體往那人的嘴湊去。

在宋宥彬眼裡，金曜漢最擅長的事情之一，就是欲拒還迎，與這個人異常敏感卻無法自己探索的身體有關。  
要對付這種人，首先就必須具備直進、堅毅、不屈不撓的性格，這便是宋宥彬最外顯的特質。它們把他帶往金曜漢的身邊，還使他把金曜漢往床上帶。

金曜漢還有很多一吻就會全身發軟的地方。  
他的腰和大腿、手掌和腳底，就連眼睛周圍的皮膚，下巴上方的嘴邊肉啃久了都能讓他勃起。  
這帶給宋宥彬難以言喻的成就感，彷彿在開拓一塊屬於自己的領地，種下什麼會得出不同的果，種種驚奇感讓他在做愛時加倍愉悅。

總之，金曜漢今早又被宋宥彬彷彿永遠發洩不完的性慾給吵醒。  
昨天晚上換了三個姿勢，操的他全身疲憊不堪。  
就算這也有帶來好處，就是讓他昏睡後一夜無夢，睡眠品質變好。

醒來卻又得承受那些蝕骨的快感，天天這麼搞，運動員的身體也吃不消啊。

「啊，哥，你昨天晚上做得還不夠嗎？早上就讓我休息嘛。」  
用著剛睡醒、軟軟蠕蠕的聲音撒嬌，只會讓宋宥彬半硬的下身變得更堅挺，這一點金曜漢永遠記不住，不過就算說了他也沒法改。  
金曜漢是母胎撒嬌男啊。  
「可是你這邊也升起來了。」  
宋宥彬的胸膛貼住他的後背，一手貼在他的大腿內側來回撫搓，一手揉弄著男孩半勃的分身。  
「不是，哪個正常的男生起床不是這樣。」

「所以哥來幫你解決啊。」  
嘗夠光滑柔軟的腿肉觸感，他的手指開始探進昨天被折騰大半夜晚的後穴。  
與宋宥彬想像的一樣，是穴口緊實裡頭鬆軟的觸感。

「哥是解決你自己的吧，我很累耶。」

那種被強制召喚性慾的感覺並不好受，金曜漢此時迷迷糊糊連眼睛都睜不開，只有賴床的心情。

「哥也很累的，你只要躺著不動就好了，哥還要一直用腰。」

宋宥彬讓金曜漢的背貼實自己的胸膛，兩個人的體溫已再次升高，像兩顆火球。  
哥哥撥開弟弟故意擋住胯部的手，硬是稍稍撐開他結實強壯的大腿，就把自己燙人的肉棒給送進去。

金曜漢只好閉上眼，故意放掉全身的力氣，直接裝死。  
就這樣讓他操到高興好了。

然而不到十分鐘就破功了。

雖然金曜漢的肌肉很重，本人沒用力，宋宥彬要移動其實是有些吃力的，但也因為如此，金曜漢粗壯的大腿因重力夾的死緊，後穴的空間被擠壓，變得更緊緻，把他的陽具絞的欲仙欲死。他更加興奮，也不管這個姿勢有多累人，就這麼側躺著，兩手纏住金曜漢的腰身往後拉，加快了挺動的速度，使勁衝刺，把側身抱住被子蜷成一球的小男友撞的前後晃啊晃，玉柱的前端也暗悄悄被棉被蹭出水來。

宋宥彬終於聽到了一絲動靜。  
他停下動作，爬起來看一直背對著他的金曜漢難耐的側臉。

金曜漢的全身都染上了豔色，尤其是脖頸。紅透了的半張臉埋進枕頭，眉間的皺紋、被咬腫的下唇和起伏的胸口出賣了他。

「曜漢啊……」  
宋宥彬使壞的壓低聲音，在他的耳邊喚他的名字，看他惱羞的將臉往枕頭裡藏得更深。於是把手往前摸索著握住金曜漢的肉棒，開始用力套弄，就見金曜漢猛地弓起背脊，頭向後仰去，將脖子整個舒展開來。短短的手指偎在胸前絞緊被子，呻吟也哼哼唧唧的洩漏出來。

「曜漢啊，舒服了嗎？」  
宋宥彬一邊愛撫，一邊把在他懷中不停扭動的身子放平。原本還在抗拒的男孩，在他整個人壓上去，捧著脖子開始啃咬鎖骨附近的皮膚之後，像小動物一樣將腹部坦露出來，開始抬高下腰，用胯部去磨蹭那根被自己後穴服侍的又硬又熱的器官。

 

「曜漢好乖。」  
宋宥彬將那雙修長的腿架上自己的肩膀，壓住身下人的腰，把整個人送進去，綿密濕濡的嫩肉像活了似的一層層迎了上來，把肉棒溫暖溫柔的包覆，然而幾秒鐘之後他卻被還以粗暴強力的衝撞。  
金曜漢的叫聲全是高頻的哭腔，被頂的一顫一顫，還夾雜換氣時的喘息。  
宋宥彬的長度和粗圍是高於平均值的，總是狠狠的沒入就撞到肉穴的底端，毫無縫隙的被生生填滿。飽脹的感覺不到一秒中又回歸空虛，只留頭柱在穴口，裡面，裡面，很深的那個地方，金曜漢被燒糊的腦子懵懵的想，那裡，想要再被撞。  
有時候他會不小心把這些話說出來，他自己也搞不清楚什麼時候說了，還是沒有。只是宋宥彬好像永遠會知道他是不是在渴望。因為每當他一有這個念頭，戳刺就會開始加速，且次次頂在那個位子。  
雖然用手指就能摳到湧出體液的地方是前列腺，但是金曜漢更喜歡接近尾椎的後穴頂點。  
被徹底充滿、被完全佔有，是他最初最排斥的兩種感受。  
因為害怕未知，因為他不知道陷入這兩種情境，他是不是會整個人就這麼分崩離析、風吹四散。  
最後他真的分崩離析了，那個承接的部位被電擊似的節節鬆散，他被迫接受這一切，肉穴劇烈收縮，或不停抽搐，像心臟瓣膜急速開合，快死掉了，又發現自己還活著。  
於是就這麼反覆層疊，躍上高峰。

他不知道的是，宋宥彬完全能從他的外在反應看出金曜漢每個時刻的生、心理活動。

當金曜漢還處於想抓住感覺、也就是有意識的階段，他會叫一叫就不自主的咬下唇，像在試圖壓抑自己的音量似的；然而被操到一個點上之後，他的嘴會開始長時間的張開，兩顆兔牙此時成為顯眼的存在，這讓他顯得年紀很小，讓宋宥彬意識到自己在操一個弟弟。而被深色的喉嚨和肉紅的舌頭襯出的兩顆方型，每次都像在向他討求什麼，在召喚什麼。此時半張的眼睛也已經失了焦，全身會突然繃直，宋宥彬馬上就能明白他喜歡某個地方，這個姿勢只是為了獲得更多。

他會滿足他。

 

當金曜漢因快感在小腹炸開，大腿企圖閉合，宋宥彬的做法從來都是欺身上前，用健壯寬闊的上身壓住金曜漢不停掙扎的身軀，被迫分開的雙腿只好夾住他的腰，濕軟的肉穴像張貪婪的小嘴，吞吐的過程總是很不情願他抽離，進入時賣力的吸吮。宋宥彬即將噴發之際，看見金曜漢那雙寶寶一樣短小而掌肉飽滿的手，在枕頭兩側揪緊身下的床單。他完全忘了要抽出來，就這麼射進金曜漢體內。

「哥！」  
當雙腿被放回床上，金曜漢責備的叫喊，委屈到不行。  
「你這樣我還要去廁所清掉！」  
「哥對不起你，我等等幫你清嘛……」  
「那這樣我還是要下床啊，原本想睡久一點的……」  
宋宥彬實在看不得弟弟這樣撅著嘴唇、可憐巴巴的樣子。  
金曜漢就是有這樣的特質，讓人捨不得見他生氣或失望。  
「沒關係，哥在床上幫你清，墊毛巾就好。」

於是宋宥彬一下折毛巾、鋪毛巾、裝水、輕柔的擦拭周遭、用針管將水灌進去、小心翼翼的把自己的體液導出了，前後幾乎花了半個多小時。

金曜漢幾乎又再次睡著，等一切都處理完了，宋宥彬坐在床沿撥開他的瀏海低頭吻了一陣，開始穿褲子，金曜漢轉身抱住他的腰。  
「哥，再睡一下吧。」  
「不行啊，該去運動了，要遲到了。」  
出道以後依舊維持著九點半要去運動的習慣，現在已經超過十分鐘。  
而金曜漢沒想要放過他的意思，開始啃他的大腿，也不克制力道，硬是在上頭咬出幾道牙痕，沒留痕跡不罷休。  
「欸，哥還是會痛的啊。」  
「騙人。」  
真的會痛，只是從不表現出來，不移動，連眉頭也不會皺一下。

「哥要走了啊。」  
「唔……」

就算金曜漢的眼睫毛在他腿上刷阿刷，又直又挺的鼻樑好看的不行，高潮後的嘴唇又那麼紅潤，宋宥彬最引以為傲的，就是自己的自律性和堅守原則的性格，現在已經遲到了十分鐘。

「再十分鐘……」

他把在床外的腿鑽回被子裡，讓金曜漢枕在他的大腿上。

反正都已經遲到十分鐘了。

「只能再十分鐘喔。」

他發現比起對失去自律的自己失望，他更討厭讓金曜漢失望的他。


End file.
